Instinct
by basher23
Summary: Summary : Even the most foolish human tends to develop instinct for survival when constantly faced with life or death situations. A gritty "knucklehead" will go much further than a "foolish human". Or so I think..
1. Prologue

INSTINCT

Summary : Even the most foolish human tends to develop instinct for survival when constantly faced with life or death situations. A gritty "knucklehead" will go much further than a "foolish human". Or so I think..

**Bijju/Summons speech**

_**Bijju/Summon thoughts**_

Character Speech

_Character thoughts_

This story is my attempt to play in the fanfic sandbox. Neither English or Japanese is my first language so I would like to apologise in advance for any mistake of grammer,vocabulary, punctuation etc. I do not intend to hurt any religion,faith or individual. This story contains description of events in a graphic manner and will be rated M. It may contain some elements of cross verse but won't be classified as such.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and this is just a work of fiction without intention of making profit.

Prologue : Survival

It is appropriate term for what 6yr old Naruto strived for every waking moment. Was the situation really so dire..?.. Was he so rabidly hunted..?.. No.

The answer lays in tradition followed on Solomon islands in another dimension all together. When the inhabitants of Solomon islands wanted to clear a land for farming they would not cut the trees but gather around them cursing them in every way possible. The tree would succumb to the ill will eventually (saw this mentioned in a movie "Like Stars on Earth" i'am unaware if the tradition is legit or not but I liked the concept and decided to run with it). So more than physical abuse,which was on abominable level it was the negativity that devoured the indomitable spirit of our little sunshine oddball like a parasite. Leeching,always consuming,insatiable eroding away any and all emotions,curiosity the pillars of joy for any children in developmental phase.

It would have taken little to break our favourite blonde but a chance meeting with his tenant changed it all. But how would 6yr old Naruto wind up meeting Kyubi no Kitsune..?.. It happened on night of our hero's 6th birthday. Sandiame had made arrangements for Naruto to be kept at secure location unwilling to risk any untoward incident. In spite of Thirds precaution a couple of civilian found Naruto and after roughing him found themselves unable to kill a child for they were grieving not truly evil. "When had my child ever wronged you ? He was only 3"

"My wife was pregnant"

"My father was all I had"

The seemingly innocuous accusation while misdirected did reach Naruto nonetheless. The level of depression reached to levels where Naruto's body began to go into acute psychological shock. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears,sweat building up in his palms,his vision swayed and turned black. He woke up to distant roars which gradually began to gain volume as he became coherent. Searching for source of sound he looked ahead and was petrified by what would have been nightmare personified. A monstrous fox filled his sight !


	2. Chapter 1

**Bijju/Summons speech**

_**Bijju/Summon thoughts**_

Character Speech

_Character thoughts_

This story is my attempt to play in the fanfic sandbox. Neither English or Japanese is my first language so I would like to apologise in advance for any mistake of grammer,vocabulary, punctuation etc. I do not intend to hurt any religion,faith or individual. This story contains description of events in a graphic manner and will be rated M. It may contain some elements of cross verse but won't be classified as such.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and this is just a work of fiction without intention of making profit.

Chapter 1 : Decisions

As Naruto stood petrified the Fox spoke in a booming voice which while not loud was all encompassing and seemed to be coming from all direction** "Come forth ningen,I wish to speak to you"**. As Naruto stumbled forward in spite of his reservations and fear, the fox unleashed a potent wave of killing intent which froze Naruto dead on his feet. The Kyubi roared **"Why are you ignoring your emotion's and very survival instincts which are forbidding you from complying my orders ?**". Naruto mumbled incoherently,"**Speak clearly child,and do not lie for I'll know if otherwise"** thundered Kyubi. "I was hoping you'd end my miserable existence that's why" fired back Naruto with dejected defiance. "Th**_e child is on verge of mental breakdown,its unnatural but I feel a kinship with him..I feel responsible for him. This requires further thought but time for that will come_****_later..."_**** "Listen to me child,ignoring instincts is a fatal mistake and I for one do not want you dead yet so..."** Naruto tried to interrupt asking "why do you care". But Kyubi boomed "**Do not interrupt me again ningen,now sit and I'll explain the situation we both are in."**

Naruto sat down and Kyubi launched a crash course of history of elemental nations from Sage of six Paths to event's leading up to sealing of Kyubi no Kitsune in Naruto. "I understand I'm not you but still the cursing, the hatred its...unbearable !". The fox considered him for few moments before answering " **While I empathise with what you're saying,dying will merely authenticate what people speak about you. I will teach you the ways of old but in return I delegate you with a task of ending this cycle of hatred that people of elemental nation and bijju's are stuck in,something that my creator sorely wished and I forgot in my descent to self serving behaviour..I'll not lie to you but I'm going to die with you due to the nature of seal and I wish to make impact on this world with remainder of my time. Now I know you're far more intelligent than you let on..Did you think I** **didn't notice your lack of curiosity about your current whereabouts"** Naruto looked bashful before grinning like a idiot **_"Ah, the irony how a little encouragement can bring about changes in his demeanour..._**** You figured out we're in mind scape remembering book Sandiame gave you about meditation to unlock chakra."** Naruto started shocked at being read like a open book. "**Don't be surprised ,being stuck in you gives me a limited amount of insight in your thought process. Now while ability to ignore emotions and instincts is quiet a feat if you wish to ascend in this world you need to master them not supress or ignore them. The first task for you as my disciple is that you're to procure accommodation in place bit removed from Konoha but at same time accessible to your caretaker in case of emergencies. Leave me to rest now".**

As Naruto disappeared from mindscape Kyubi lay down and his thoughts turned inwards to his consciousness."_**why do I feel this kinship with this ningen ? Why was he is so accepting of me even in knowledge of his parents death by my hands controlled or not ?"**_"I thought it would be quiet clear to you Kurama" two sceptre appeared in front of Kyubi startling him."**Kushina ! Fourth ! What are you doing here ?"**

"I'll explain" Minato said as he reached for the seal and loosened it quiet a bit. "As you know I summoned Shinigami to complete the sealing,this interaction lead to partial fragmentation of my spirit and Kushina's when we tried sealing our chakras in Naruto in an effort to guide him if ever such an ocassion arose..and a function of seal is it mixes chakra of Naruto and being sealed in the seal causes us all to share mindscape and also mixes our chakra for a good measure. My theory is this mixing of chakra has caused our affection for Naruto to be imprinted on you. As for Naruto's calm acceptance of you also comes from us and our understanding of situations being beyond all our control." Kyubi thought over it as it enjoyed effects of loosened seal. **"I see no harm with the course the situation has taken,and would like to offer a truce for betterment of the child and aid in his training to complete the task I have delegated the gaki"**. Kushina came forward and bowed "We'd be delighted and would like to offer our apology for your confinement" which was waved by Kyubi "**Water under bridge Kushina,now I would like to return to my nap" .** The sceptre faded into nothingness.

At council celebration the " Shinobi no Kami " was half heartedly engaging in platitudes and show of etiquette's that are part of politics. His attention was diverted by thoughts of his surrogate grandchild who's mask of cheerfulness seemed to be slipping of late to show the strain of people's hatred. As he was engaged in talk to civilian council a drunk member brought forth topic of Naruto and demanded justice in lieu of populace of Konoha. The KI released by " The Professor " was enough to still every revelry going on. "I would revise my statement councillor Hubiki if I were you before retribution was dealt for breaking my law indirectly" came chilling response of Third. The council sufficiently cowed immediately excused themselves. During the incident Sandiame felt a killing intent (when Kyubi released killing intent on Naruto) he had felt that fateful night 6yrs ago and was about to proceed to Naruto's location when he was accosted by his advisors and Danzo. "As you see Hizuren,they will never accept the container and its in his best interest that I wish to have him given to me for training that will make him strong and perfect weapon for Konoha" Danzo said getting nods of approval from Hokages teammates. " Denied,and Danzo the boy has name besides container and I would advice you to never forget that in my presence ever its Hokage sama from now on for all of you". As he disappeared with a fire body flicker to Naruto leaving behind slack jawed elders who saw visage of person who gained the title of Shinobi no Kami in battlefield. As Sandiame was rushing to Naruto's location so were two ANBU, Inu and Weasel after finding out the ANBU assigned to watch Naruto getting drunk in a bar. They all reached the assigned quarters they found no assailants but signs of violence were present agitating them further. Naruto was lying on floor soaked in sweat and breathing irregularly. Hokage immediately picked him up and rushed to hospital where Yakushi sensei was already prepared as per the contingency plans of Hokage.

The trio waited with trepidation for doctor to complete the examination. "Hokage sama,the gaki is showing signs of shock due to extreme distress and is currently unconscious but physically he is alright with no major injuries" Yakushi said as he came out of examination room."We can only wait for him to regain consciousness" and left with a bow. "Inu watch over him,and let me know as soon as he regains his consciousness,Weasel with me I'll personally oversee punishment of Naruto's guard" A thrill ran down Itachi's spine as he heard the steel in Hokage's voice and he felt just a speck of pity for his soon to be ex comrade.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bijju/Summon speech**

_**Bijju/Summon thought**_

Character Speech

_Character thought_

_Disclaimer : _This story is merely an attempt at entertainment with my limited imagination. I do not intend to offend people of any ethnicity, faith or religion. I do not own Naruto and this story is not created with intent of profit. The story contains elements of cross verse but will not classified as crossover.

Chapter 2 : Training Begins

Naruto woke up to familiar white ceiling of hospital. He pushed himself up with a groan and was immediately stopped by ANBU with Inu mask. He gave his best foxy smile to the ANBU " Inu nii-san you're back ". Kakashi was so relieved to see Naruto awake that in rare moment of emotion he gave a half hug to Naruto ruffling his blonde spikes and said " Naruto kun you're going to give me grey hair before my time, don't ever scare me like that again ". Sandiame who had just returned from punishing his errant ANBU gave a sad smile to the scene and cleared his throat. To his amusement Kakashi immediately tried returning to his post but took Naruto as well who was clinging to him. After depositing Naruto back to bed with backdrop of snickering hokage Kakashi returned to his position. "Jiji !" Naruto exclaimed pouting " I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me". Sarutobi sighed as the mask was back in place. He hugged Naruto and asked " how are you feeling Naruto kun ? And no lies or half truth as I will know". The sight of Third parroting earlier words of Kyubi somehow managed to tickle Naruto's humour as he went into a laughing fit which ended in him rolling on bed laughing and clutching his tummy. Sandiame was starting to get worried and was about to call Inoichi to ascertain Naruto's mental state,but Naruto managed to control himself.

"Care to share what is so funny Naruto kun ?" Sandiame asked with a twitch in his eye. "Jiji it was just funny to listen two grumpy old guys asking me not to lie within span of few hours with exact words " Naruto managed to wheeze controlling his laughter. "Who might be this other grumpy old guy Naruto kun ?" Thirds asked mentally making plans of killing Danzo if he had dared to approach his surrogate grandchild. "Kyubi jiji" Naruto said breaking Thirds chain of thoughts and shocking him thoroughly. "Who told you about Kyubi Narutokun ?" Naruto looked downcast for a moment before giving hokage a sad smile and saying " Its not really that difficult ro connect the dots jiji,my birthday,people's attitude towards me,my entire situation. Also when I was feeling as if my chest would explode earlier he pulled me to my mindscape and talked. I don't understand is why you hid it from me jiji ?" Sandiame felt every year of his long life in his weary bones as he heard that question. "I made a law Naruto that forbid anyone from mentioning about your jinchuriki status to who was not already aware of it with a thought that this will enable you to have friends amongst your age group. All other questions aside what did Kyubi say?"

"He wants me to bring peace to all elemental nations in accordance to his tousan's wishes and has agreed to train me so I can achieve that goal, ne jiji can I stay in forest behind your house as I train ? I really don't want to be bothered or be a bother to general populace" Naruto spoke in hushed tone. " peace to elemental nations ? Tou san ? "Sandiame asked. Naruto gave entire rundown of the conversation with Kyubi,prompting Third into deep contemplation. After a while he spoke with authority and command to Naruto "what will you do with the power you achieve with training Naruto ?" Naruto looked his surrogate grandfather in eye and spoke " I'll serve this village Hokage sama so that I can end the hatred in hearts of villagers and then I'll lead them and all other nations to peace..dattebayo ". Sarutobi smiled as he heard Naruto's proclamation. Kakashi who was content watching interjected " with your permission Lord Hokage I would also like to train Naruto" . **"No other ninja will be able to teach you anything of use, except maybe nature manipulation exercises" **kyubi's voice boomed inside naruto making him jump a foot in air (impressive for a midget who was shy of even 3 feet). Naruto relayed the same to Sandiame who asked "Do you trust Kyubi Naruto kun and what does it intend to teach you ?". Naruto spaced out for a moment before replying " I trust him jiji because I sense no deceit in his voice and he is convinced that regardless of any situation the seal will end in his death. Also he intends to teach me ways of old assassin's, things long lost to ravages of time". The maturity in boys voice that came from suffering was not lost to "The Professor". He sighed again something he seemed to be doing a lot these day's. "Inu get Tora to construct a habitable dojo in Kage training ground behind my clan compound also furnish it with training and basic amenities along with rations and collect the expenditure from my office" Sarutobi ordered. As Kakashi shunshin'd away Naruto tugged on Thirds sleeves " Ne ,jiji can we go have Ramen ?" giving him a toothy smile. "Sure Naruto" Sandiame said as he carried Naruto on his hips.

After a insanely shocking amount of ramen they both reached the training ground which were to be Naruto's home for while. "I want you to listen carefully Naruto" sandiame began "this training ground is very secret and you'll have almost no contact with anybody except me for a long time. The seal tags you see scattered around will warn me immediately if you leave grounds or are in trouble so don't hesitate to use them if you have a genuine problem. Also I want monthly updates on your training regimen and I've right to decline any training that might harm you". "Hai jiji, I'll make you proud,dattebayo !"

As everybody left Naruto lay down on his new futon and focused on his mind scape to reach Kyubi. "Ne Kyubi sensei what will I be learning ?" Naruto asked exuberantly. "** Naruto long before chakra was used for jutsu there was a remarkable group of people who could use the physical and spiritual aspect of life force separately without being harmed by the imbalance that would happen with exclusive training of specific component of chakra. They could also use the combined form i.e chakra for precursor's of current jutsu's. I'll be teaching you ways of this people,specifically the assassin's they had..once you have mastered the ways of Assassin's you can move on to your ninja training learning no more than raw chakra manipulation and elemental chakra exercises. I'll be converting a major quantity of your chakra's physical energy to give your vitality or health a massive boost. The physical energy or yang as you people call it will make a bulk of your reserves and meanwhile yin or spiritual energy will be significantly less,though considering your high reserve it will not of much consequence in long run. I'll begin the process as you sleep but bear in mind this vitality, this raw power will go to waste if you don't work on your strength,agility and dexterity. Now sleep child and be ready for training tomorrow" **Kyubi said with toothy grin that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. He had so many questions but decided against it and fell into slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bijju Speech**

_**Bijju Thought**_

Character "Speech"

_Character Thought _

Disclaimer : This a work of fiction and Naruto does not belong to me. No profit is being made from this venture. The story contains cross elements but will not be classified as a crossover. Its not my intention to hurt any religion,faith or sect. Also the chapter length are small because I'm posting this from a cellular phone and typing long chapters is cumbersome. Neither English nor Japanese is my first language hence the mistake in grammar and vocabulary. I apologise for them in advance. I hope that all of you enjoy my story and while reviews are not necessarily required they are very welcome.

Chapter 3 : What ? How is this Training ?

Naruto woke up buzzing with energy and found himself wishing to run 40 rounds around Konoha. He was finding it difficult to remain still but he could not hear his demonic sensei and waited for Kyubi to wake up. After finishing his morning adulation he grew restless and meditated to reach his mindscape only to find the giant fox sleeping soundly. He cleared his throat, called out to Kyubi and received no response. So he walked inside the cage and began tugging on Kyubi's paw. Kyubi having picked up his scent but not wanting to wake up blew a irrated huff and asked **"What are you doing Naruto ?".**"Waking up my sensei,sensei" came cheeky reply. **"So you're very eager to begin your long tortuous training, huh ?" **" yes,yes...Yes !" said Naruto bouncing on the balls of his feet. **" I see the conversion of yang chakra into vitality is making you very excitable, hn... OK child now have a small breakfast and start running the circumference of ground till either you get tired or five hour going at maximum speed and don't forget to drink water in moderate amount. Then perform the stretches that were taught to you by your jiji and then come into mindscape " **Kyubi ordered. "Hai Hai Kyubi sensei " said still bouncing Naruto. **" Its Kurama sensei to you and my name is mine alone to give so don't tell anyone my name except maybe your jiji or this Inu nii san of yours, I feel that they are trustworthy".** "Hai Kurama sensei" came Naruto's reply before he scampered to complete his task's.

Laving his mindscape he checked his pantry to find eggs, chicken meat strips and precut veggies in refrigerator along with milk. In a cupboard next to it he saw many utensils that could be used and a note from Kakashi " Hey Naruto kun,this utensils have a seal inscribed on their handle which will heat the utensils so you just need to channel chakra into them to heat them for cooking. They are fairly safe but still be careful. - Inu niisan" with a chibi Inu face and paw print drawn at end. Naruto smiled at memory of his nii san's antics and thought about his four precious people his Jiji,Ayame neechan,Teuchi ojisan and his Inu niisan. Snapping to present he made preparation to make simple things he knew from Ayame's teaching a fried egg with baked strip of chicken. He made preparation and tried channelling chakra into utensils but to his great dismay nothing happened. **"Child...Naruto do you not remember me talking about separating your chakra into yin and yang. Now that it is separated you cannot use chakra till you learn by itself to combine them. For now I'll provide you with chakra but you must learn to harness both yin-yang components and combined chakra so that you're not hindered in any manner " **came Kurama's voice in his head. Naruto frowned for a moment before continuing with his breakfast. After his mini meal he did some stretches and started doing laps of ground as fast as he could. Naruto realised he was faster than before and after five hours was only slightly winded. He did his stretches again and went to the lake at edge of ground to wash of sweat and cool off. After his small swim he sat beneath a tree beside and started meditating to reach his mindscape. He reached his sewer like mindscape to notice Kurama frowning but before he could ask what was wrong Kurama spoke ** " I greatly underestimated the amount of vitality you would receive from the conversion of yang natured chakra but we can up your physical training greatly due to this development. Now the next part of training will be meditation or "Dhyānā" as called by an ancient culture. You see Naruto when my father sealed Jūbbi inside him he felt restless due to foreign nature of that entity hence he traveled a lot and learned quiet few things from many powerful men. Powerful not just in strength but ways so vastly different that defining them was impossible." **Naruto was awestruck and immediately asked "so Dhana is like some super powerful jutsu ?" "**No Naruto Dhāynā is a form of meditation that focusses on achieving peace within and outside mind and observing self to know oneself completely".** "How is meditation going to help me ? How is this meditation training ? " sulked Naruto. **" Patience Naruto I'll make you entity of power beyond reckoning of anybody in all elemental nation's, all I ask of you is to trust me and follow my commands exactly. Now your schedule for next 10 days is...you'll wake up at four and meditate till six. After that you will do your physical exercise alternating running with swimming. Then you will again meditate till evening after which you will come to mindscape...yes in all your meditation you're to avoid coming to mindscape except after evening meditation to talk to me." **"Hai sensei" acquiesced Naruto and quiet reluctantly at that. **"Trust me Naruto you will see the benefits and quiet soon. Now for first 3 days all you have to do is feel your breath as you exhale and inhale on your lips and try avoiding any kind of thoughts. Don't fret if your mind wanders, start over again. After third day turn your attention more inwards and try to feel every sensation in your body. Continue with the course for 10 days and you're to avoid speaking as much as you can. Now leave your mindscape Naruto and meditate as I have asked you".**

Confused and still disappointed Naruto sat more comfortably and tried to concentrate on sensation of air on his lips as he breathed to be distracted in a minute by sound of bird. He huffed and began again only to be distracted again by thought of ramen. This continued till second day of his 10 day schedule though his period of concentration had greatly increased but he couldn't enter the thoughtless state. He thought of quitting and **"do not think of quitting Naruto it is unbecoming of you. You my child whose iron will is as resolute as pure your heart is" ** boomed a feminine voice which he could not completely comprehend. He renewed his resolve and decided to let his thought flow as he simply coconcentrated on his breathing. By evening of third day he could let his thought flit about but not think of anything but his breathing and sensation that produced in his body. **" You have done good Naruto now I want you to look more inwards and try to make sense of every sensation and impulse you feel in your body all while maintaining this thoughtless state". **"..." Naruto didn't feel the need to speak and continued with his task.

As the seventh day approached the amount of sensations began to overwhelm Naruto and he began to experience and relive his memories,some of which he didn't think he even had. As he broke down and cried he realised that he had so much hatred and contempt and as such he would not be able bring peace to elemental nation's. As he cried and felt claustrophobic as if being crushed by a huge boulder **"Do not give in to despair my son, for all the burdens you carry you're strong" **boomed a male voice which again he was not able to comprehend where it was coming from but still drew solace from. As he marched resolutely through his painful memories never giving in to the impulses and sensation that they created in him (the wisps of Menma getting foothold in him vanished). He began to understand why Kurama sensei wanted him to meditate. He realised how the chaos within his tiny speck of existence could be so infinite. Gradually he was able to be thoughtless all the while pursuing every sensation and impulse in and around him. On tenth day he went to his mindscape where he thanked Kurama " I understand why you wanted me to meditate sensei, I feel something that I have never felt and cannot describe". ** " You will understand more child as you grow in age. What you feel is Sāmatā a feeling of detachment and acceptance. Your emotions and instincts are your own to command. You can indulge them, dissociate from them as per your wish and use the potential to fullest. You partly understood the chaos that is part of you but what you missed is that this chaos, this constant state of motion/flux that everything on this plane of existence experiences is also source of chakra. Be it your own or that of Nature. But fret not this knowledge will come to you eventually. You've worked hard, continue with meditation every morning and evening for an hour, but we are going to start working on other things now." **explained Kurama. "arigatou Kurama sensei" and with that Naruto slept. Peaceful in long time.


End file.
